


She's Mine

by Takianna



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1844938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takianna/pseuds/Takianna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Possession does not befit a jedi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's Mine

"She's mine," he cried and pushed past Obi-wan towards the adjoining room. "You make sure to keep that in mind."

Obi-wan smirked at his padawan. The sun shone brightly into the room washing everything in a golden light. It was a beautiful day on Coruscant and Obi-wan was feeling rejuvenated. Something he hadn't felt in quite sometime.

"She is a possession," Obi-wan stated again sitting on the window ledge, arms crossed over his chest. His legs were stretched out and crossed loosely at the ankles. "You will never be able to keep her."

Anakin crossed the distance to the window, and his master, rather quickly. "It doesn't matter," he responded rather heatedly. "She belongs to me."

Obi-wan shook his head. His brown robe swaying slightly with the movement. The boy would never learn. "Again," he stressed, "she is a possession."

Obi-wan felt no need to back down. This was yet another test of how far Anakin could push the limits. Obi-wan would not budge. The jedi had no room for such attachments. He had to make sure Anakin understood.

"You don't understand," Anakin said as his eyes darted to catch a passing speeder just outside the window. "I want to feel her skin under my hands. To know her every move. To feel her."

Anakin looked straight into his master's eyes. It was clear the older jedi would not understand. There seemed to be no reasoning with him.

Obi-wan reached across the gap with his right hand and placed it on the teen's shoulder, a **thoughtful** look upon his face.

"We have all wanted pleasures," the master spoke softly. "As jedi we must push the longing aside."

Anakin's shoulders fell in **exasperation**. Yet another battle he had lost. Obi-wan always knew the right things to say.

"I'll return her," Anakin said, his eyes not looking up at his master. A **timid** tone in his voice. "You are right, as always, a speeder bike is just something a jedi doesn't need and shouldn't possess."

Obi-wan patted Anakin's shoulder. "Maybe you can take me for a ride on it before your return it."

Anakin's face brightened as he met his master's eyes. "I would love to."


End file.
